Ladylilly01's Rune Mysteries Adventure
by kbingaman
Summary: The adventures of Ladylilly01 on the Rune Mysteries quest


I, Ladylilly01, have been on a few quests during my time here in the world of RS but none like the Rune Mysteries quest. I was wondering around looking for the wizards tower because the thought of learning magic interested me when I came upon a woman at the towers entrance. Her name was Ariane and she said she practiced magic but they had banned her from entering the tower because they thought she was using dark magic. She needed me to help her out by going into the towers and warning the wizards about a premonition she had. As she was telling me what she needed to do some commotion was happening on the ground floor. We both raced to the entrance to see what was happening but she was thrown down to the floor and was unable to enter. The thing that caused the commotion was a type of whirlwind and it was blowing all thru the library causing quite a raucous. The wizards were unsure of what to do and Ariane instructed me to pick up one of the wizards mindspikes and cast a spell to draw the whirlwind back into the beam. After a long struggle to figure out how to draw the whirlwind into them beam I finally figured it out and the whirlwind had vanished. All was calm again and the wizards went back to their business. Ariane and I went outside of the tower to finish our original conversation. She told me that I needed to go inside and figure out what was causing these whirlwinds to appear. She told me of three specific wizards that I should talk to. I had to do a lot of back and forth between the wizards and Ariane but after speaking with the wizards I found out that there was some sort of key I needed to find in order to solve the mystery. One of the wizards mentioned some books that I should look for and that I would need to use them in order to play the organ. When I had all the information I felt that I needed I went back down to the library to find these books he spoke of. I spent a very long time looking for them but in the end I located the books he spoke of. I wasn't really sure what it was I should do with the books so I had to go back outside and ask Ariane. She told me that I should use the codes to play the organ inside on the ground floor. I was getting so tired of running all over the place at this point but I figured that she was really in a bind and that she might help me learn some magic if I continued to help her out. I took the books and went to the organ. I used the books to decipher the code and played the organs keys just like I was suppose to. To my surprise a door popped open on the organ and a key was inside. I figured that this must be the key that everyone was talking about so I took it back out to Ariane. She led me to a secret door on the side of the castle and we entered together. She told me that this must lead to the old tower. I didn't really understand what happened that they would need to build a new tower in the first place but I went along with it anyhow. When we got to the bottom I had to answer some weird questions from a doorkeeper in order to enter the tower. Turns out the doorkeeper thought we were new wizards and I am on the green team now. My new name is ladylilly01 the green. Once we were both in we found a whole bunch of whirlwinds, just like the one from earlier in the library Ariane told me she wanted me to use the mindspike again to control one while she got a better look at it. Once, Ariane knew that these whirlwinds were actually spirits of old wizards she knew that she needed to cast a spell in order to save the new tower and that I was going to need to be a distraction to stop the new wizards from casting a spell while she did some casting of her own. I quick returned to the library and decided that playing the organ really loud would be a great distraction. The head wizard didn't like this very much and yelled at me several time but in the end Ariane was able to cast her spell and save the new tower. She awarded me greatly and I was happy to have helped her in her time of need. Now I am hoping she will help teach me some magic or lead me to someone who can.


End file.
